


luna

by petitjisung



Series: this is us colliding [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gay, Gay Parents, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitjisung/pseuds/petitjisung
Summary: akajsbsbs this turned out way worse than what i thought it would :(





	luna

**Author's Note:**

> akajsbsbs this turned out way worse than what i thought it would :(

 

  
whoever said giving birth was easy is a rotten liar. of this, felix is sure. sure, the little life he would deliver was definitely worth it. but the pain was blinding and constant. the minute his contractions began, he knew that he was due for a world of hurt. and he was right.

  
the amniotic fluid dripped down his legs, seeping into the thick cotton of his sweatpants and pooling on the floor beneath his bare feet. he felt his inner walls contracting, and his body tensing with it. god, it hurt. and what's worse: he was home alone. the others were at a small fansign in downtown seoul, nearly an hour away from the dorm.

  
felix grabbed his phone and shakily dialed the emergency number, pressing it to his ear. the standard "what's your emergency" crackled through the speaker as another contraction hit, more painful than the last. "i'm- shit- in labor. i'm home- ah- alone. please send an ambulance." the operator asked for an address, which felix provided, and then she assured that an ambulance was on its way. felix thanked her and hung up, next calling their manager.

  
"hello? felix? what's wrong?" he sounded worried, and yet another powerful contraction left only a wheeze as a response. "the baby," was all he could manage, alongside a pained whimper. god, this pain just wouldn't let up. "what? felix, what about the baby?" the manager sounded anxious, and felix could faintly hear what sounded to be jisung asking what was wrong.

  
"i'm in- oh my god- labor. i c-called for an ambulance- shit- and they're on their w-way," he choked out, bending over at the waist to press his forehead against the countertop. "a month early? ah, shit. okay. we'll wrap things up and be on our way," the older man responded, heaving a sigh. there was a loud rustle from the other side, the sound of two males arguing, and then jisung was talking.

  
"lix, baby, are you listening?" felix gave an affirmative hum, groaning softly at the pain suddenly racing through his core. "i need you to be strong for me, okay? go grab the emergency bag and bring it into the main room. i'll have hyunjinnie bring it to the hospital. okay, baby?" jisung's voice was oddly comforting in this situation, dulling the contraction pains by a slight bit. felix gave a whimper of a 'yes,' pulling himself upright again. "words, peaches. use your words."

  
"o-okay, s-sungie," the australian all but sobbed, holding close to the wall for support. he'd managed to stumble into the main hall, which led straight to the room chan shared with changbin; the perfect spot for his birth bag. he made it there with only a few stops on the way, picking the bag up with only slight difficulty. then he was trudging back to the living room, listening to jisung's kind words of encouragement. he made it there, with several pitstops this time, just in time for the paramedics to shoot into the apartment. "we'll be there soon, hyungie. don't worry, okay?" jeongin was on the line now, a sense of pride and excitement flowing through his voice. felix found himself smiling as he followed the paramedics out of the dorm, carefully closing and locking the door behind him.

  
the ride to the hospital was long, lonely, and painful. he'd spent it clutching his stomach and squeezing his legs together to hopefully hold the baby in while jeongin comforted him over the phone. once they'd arrived, felix hung up the phone with a quiet 'i love you.' then he was ushered inside and into a wheelchair. the trip to his hospital room was short and passed by in a blur. before he realized it, he was propped up in a bed with his legs bent to ease the passage of his child.

  
a painful hour later, felix's mates were all three bursting into the room, showering him in affection and cooing comforting phrases in his ear. it was these three that coaxed him through birth, gave him the will to continue even though he was literally being split in half via his anus. he was sure he'd said some cruel things - phrases that his lovers merely chuckled at - but he made it through.

  
the child's first cries flooded the hospital room, and a soft gasp from jisung drew felix's attention. the squirrelly boy had pools in his sparkling eyes as he cradled a small pink bundle in his arms. felix's own eyes flooded with tears as he tiredly opened his arms for the baby. soon enough he was looking down at a baby girl with chubby cheeks and pretty chocolate hair. she looked exactly like chan, but with jisung's squirrel cheeks and felix's own freckled button nose. the younger australian stared at the little face in awe, absentmindedly reaching a finger out to stroke her cheek.

  
then he looked up, meeting chan's crying eyes, and he let out a small 'wow.' jisung let out a quiet watery chuckle from beside him, gazing lovingly down at the little baby. "luna," jeongin suddenly spoke, drawing all attention toward him. his shimmering eyes were filled with joy and adoration as he gazed at his lovers and their offspring. felix hummed in question, cocking his head to the side. "f-for a name. luna. it's the name of my favorite harry potter character," the youngest elaborated, ears burning red. felix chuckled softly and waved the maknae over, grinning when the tall boy practically stumbled his way over.

  
"you can hold her, nini. hold our little luna~" lix coaxed, carefully holding the dark skinned infant out to their youngest lover. the yang boy took their new addition into his arms, heaving a small 'wow' when he looked down at her sleeping face. chan joined their maknae's side, stroking luna's little cheek and cooing soft praises into her ear.

  
felix felt warm, especially when jisung wrapped his arm around felix's tired shoulders and engulfed him in his comforting alpha scent. despite the throbbing pain in his lower half, he was more than happy - with his mates and their offspring gathered in one little hospital room, filling it with their scents and their voices and their souls.


End file.
